Get 'Em Like You See 'Em
Get 'Em Like You See 'Em is the season 81 finale of HTFF. Roles Starring *Lia *Cottonball Featuring *Lumpy *Flash *Scrap *Morton and Mix *Pranky *Fizzles *Smith Appearances *Lifty & Shifty *Quartz *Genny *Handy *Toothy *Renee *Snapshot *Foto *Paws *Amp *Tweets *Emojie *Squabbles *Mole *Josh *Generic Tree Friends Plot Lia is seen at the sidewalk, sadly putting up a poster for her missing pet rabbit on a wall. She then turns her sight into the other side of the road, where she finally sees her rabbit. The rabbit is actually inside a cage and turned into a prize for a competition, shocking her. Lia quickly rushes into the place and tells the manager, Lumpy, about her rabbit. Lia angrily tries to tell Lumpy, but Lumpy points his hand towards Lifty and Shifty, who actually stole Lia's pet and sold it to Lumpy. The brothers then drive away from the area with their truck. Lia is still wanting her pet back. Lumpy is thinking about it and then has an idea to solve Lia's problem. Lumpy gives her a contract and a pen so she can enter the competition to get her pet. Lia, without a second thought, just follows what Lumpy said to get her pet back. At the road, the race is about to start. Lia is feeling uncomfortable as her car is not very suitable for racing. Flash, as her rival, has a really good vehicle for racing. Handy has done fixing Flash's car and the latter is ready for the race. Meanwhile, Scrap tells Lia that her car is in good condition and has also added some parts for the race. Lia quickly gets into her car (while unknowingly pushing Scrap away) and checks all the stuff inside her car. Scrap is still fixing her car with Renee's help. The race is about to start. Flash is calm and ready to start while the worried Lia instantly presses the gas pedal right after the race starts, causing a huge flame shooting out from the exhaust pipes, burning Scrap in the face. Renee also makes the flame become huge when it shoots through her, vaporizing Snapshot and Foto behind her. Flash, shocked by Lia's immediate start, finally starts the race. Lia is still worried about her pet and drives as fast as she can. Flash then appears at her side and easily passes her. Lia is shocked to see Flash, causing her to get more worried. Lia sees another traffic light at the junction, which is turning red right after Flash drives through the junction. Lia sadly stops the car and sees that the traffic light is actually broken, confusing her at the same time. She then sees Pranky disturbing the traffic light and laughing at her until Morton jumps on him and Mix fixes the traffic light again. Both of them show their thumbs-up to Lia as she can continue the race. Lia instantly presses the gas pedal and drives away from the junction. Paws, as a cop, then appears and scolds the trio for disturbing the traffic light but then all of them end up being caught into a massive pile-up because of the traffic light's failure. Flash is no longer in Lia's sight, causing her to start worrying and try to find a way to pass through him. She focuses on parts inside her car but is unaware that she is about to hit Fizzles. Fizzles realizes that she is about to hit by a car, so she drinks some soft drink as much as she can and tries to run away with her full speed. She ends up spinning. Lia, still unaware about Fizzles, changes the gear to make her car go faster. The speed from both of them causes Amp, who records the race, to get skinned and also generate electrical energy on Lia's car. Fizzles finally gets run over by Lia, causing the speed of her car to greatly increase because of Fizzles's energized blood flowing into the engine. Lia is now facing a new problem, having no control over her car. Lia's car is speeding straight into the road, causing some objects to mess up whenever she passes through it. Lia then passes by the bus stop, causing Emojie's and Tweet's masks to fly into Squabbles's hand. Angered when they see their mask held by Squabbles, both of them pounce onto him and kill him. Lia then passes by Josh, who is drawing a landscape but gets slammed on the face by a flying tree. Flash is then finally seen. He's shocked when he sees Lia passing by him. Lia is still losing the control of her car as it turns away from the road when she tries to avoid Mole who is crossing the road, causing her to hit the side of the road and finally pass out. Flash, still shocked by Lia's sudden appearance, is unaware that he is about to hit Smith in the middle of the road but is finally aware of him when he turns back his sight. He tries to tell Smith to move away but ends up crashing into the spot where the race started. Lumpy tries to avoid him but Quartz, who is also involved in the crash nearby, shoots out his quills, brutally impaling Lumpy to death. Lifty and Shifty appear again and want to steal all the prizes but Flash's car finally explodes, sending both of them backwards and causing them to crash into their van. Meanwhile, Lia is awake with her injuries and also cries that she will be losing and can't get her pet back. A sudden surprise then appears as her pet rabbit is actually jumping out from the cage. It then jumps onto Lia in her car. Surprised, Lia happily hugs her pet inside the car, ending the episode. Comic strip gethem1.jpg|1 gethem2.jpg|2 gethem3.jpg|3 gethem4.jpg|4 gethem5.jpg|5 gethem6.jpg|6 gethem7.jpg|7 gethem8.jpg|8 gethem9.jpg|9 gethem10.jpg|10 gethem11.jpg|11 gethem12.jpg|12 (end) Deaths *Scrap's face is burned. *Snapshot and Foto are vaporized. *Morton, Mix, Pranky and Paws died in the pile-up. *Amp is skinned to death. *Fizzles is run over by Lia. *Squabbles is killed by Emojie and Tweets. *Josh's head is slammed by a tree. *Flash, Quartz, Genny, Toothy, Handy, Renee (debatable) and other Generic Tree Friends died in the crash. *Lumpy is shot by numerous quills. *Lifty and Shifty die after crashing into their van. Injuries *Lia crashed into a tree and got impaled by pieces of broken glass. Destructions *The traffic light is broken down. *Massive pile-up happened at the junction. *Many objects and stuff fly away because of Lia's speed. *Lia's car crashed into the tree. *Flash's car is crashed into the competition spot. Trivia *This episode shows that Lia actually has a pet and Lifty and Shifty are the ones who stole it and then sold it as a prize. *Oddly enough, Snapshot's camera actually survived the flames from Renee. *This is the first episode where Morton and Mix don't pull their pranks on anyone and also help someone in this episode. The duo just keep Pranky from doing his "job". *This marks the first episode where Emojie's injured face can be seen clearly. *Josh's drawing is actually about a tree. Also when he's hit by a tree, his blood splatters into the tree in his drawing, showing his death. *Lifty and Shifty's death are similar to their death on "Doggone It". *The title of this episode is derived from the phrase "call 'em like you see 'em". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes Category:Comics Category:Debut Episodes